


From the Beginning

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Memory Loss, falling in love all over again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 13, 11:56 pm <br/>Nobody was ready when they received the call. <br/>Violet felt her knees go weak. <br/>Pearl dropped her phone hearing the other person on the line ask if she was still there. <br/>Fame couldn’t breathe for the longest time. <br/>Max cried for hours even after the phone call. <br/>Katya went numb all over. The cigarette handing from her lips fell away to hit the cracked concrete right outside the convenient store down the street from her home. All she really could think about was how long it would take to get to her car and rush to the hospital that was on the other side of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_May 13,_ _11:56 pm_  

Nobody was ready when they received the call. 

Violet felt her knees go weak. 

Pearl dropped her phone hearing the other person on the line ask if she was still there. 

Fame couldn’t breathe for the longest time. 

Max cried for hours even after the phone call. 

Katya went numb all over. The cigarette handing from her lips fell away to hit the cracked concrete right outside the convenient store down the street from her home. All she really could think about was how long it would take to get to her car and rush to the hospital that was on the other side of the city. 

_2:17 pm_ _earlier that day._  

The day had been long. Everyone was ready for the school year to end, but it seems that their college professors were dead set in giving them the hardest finals in history. 

Katya was lounging in one of the many cafes that the school had. Her eyes were trained on her laptop screen, but every once in a while it would go back to the woman behind the counter. She could hear her soft voice greeting consumers and chatting away with a fellow employ. The sound of the worker’s voice alone was able to put Katya at ease. She looked at the clock on her screen to see that the object of her attention was just about to finish her shift. 

Minutes later she felt strong arms warp around her shoulder and a face press against her left cheek. 

“You never get work done here.” Trixie whispered in her ear right after pressing a light kiss to Katya’s cheek. 

The Russian smiled down at her laptop screen seeing their reflection.  

From Trixie’s bold pink lip and Katya’s messy bun, anyone would see them as an odd pair. But Katya had never met someone so perfect. 

_May 14,_ _12:32 am_  

The smell of disinfectant made acid rise at the back of Katya’s throat as she ran through the hospital. 

The front desk was empty from any other people asking questions to her relief.  

When she reached it she tried her hardest to stop the trembling in her hands and the burning of her eyes. 

“I’m looking for Trixie Mattel. I was called saying that she was here.” The Russian said with a desperation in her voice that made the nurse look up with a start.  

The older woman with already greying hair and kind eyes let the statement sink in and seconds later she was typing away on her keyboard.  

For a long torturous moment Katya was forced to face the deafening silence that all hospitals seemed to have. 

“And you are…” The woman asked.  

“Katya Zamolodchikova, I’m her…” At that Katya stopped herself, not trusting her voice. When the nurse began to look at her with an odd stare Katya found her voice again. “…friend.” She said lastly. 

With that the woman looked away from the blonde to begin to scan over whatever was on the screen. 

“It seems that your friend is in surgery. When she came here she was in critical condition.” 

If Katya had one wish, it would be to switch places with Trixie. 

The panic that she had felt from the moment she received the call came back in full force only with an added punch of blood chilling fear. Her hands began to tremble again and her entire body begged for a cigarette.  

“Where can I go?” Katya aske desperately. Her voice shook and the tears that she was trying so hard to fight back made her green eyes shine in the harsh florescent light.  

“The waiting room is on the fourth floor. The moments those elevator doors open” She points to the farthest elevator in the hall. “You’ll be in the room where the doctor will come talk to you about more information.” The nurse said those last words with a bit of pity. As if she knew something Katya didn’t.  

Maybe the woman was just being kind and knew that Trixie wasn’t going to make it regardless of the surgery.  

What if Trixie didn’t make it? What would Katya do? 

Those thoughts were at the forefronts of Katya’s mind as she pushed herself away front the front desk to reach the elevator the nurse had told her to get on. 

As she walked in and the doors closed behind her she felt the entire world fall around her. 

Her body began to tremble even more violently. The large faux fur coat she wore on her way to the convenient store was turning in to a furnace. With her heart racing and her lungs seemly forgetting how to work; her breathing became erratic causing a lightness in her head. 

All of that stopped however, when the elevators doors slid open to reveal a small waiting area that was occupied by very familiar faces. 

When the ding of the elevator rang through the hall, all eyes were on the Russian. None of them moved as she walked towards them with a weight on her shoulders. 

The first to speak was a girl with perfectly styled black hair even for such a late hour. With the exception of a full face of makeup.  

Without the pounds of cover up on the girls face it was clear that the current events were taking their toll. Her eyes were surrounded with a dark shadow and the whites of her eyes were blood shot. 

“Katya, we’re so sorry.” Violet whispered brokenly. Fresh tears made her eyes shimmer and Katya knew that this wasn’t something that was going to be easily forgotten. 

Immediately after, someone threw themselves at Katya. Pulling her against them with a strength that she didn’t remember the other possessing.  

“They won’t tell us anything, Katya! Trixie’s barely got taken into surgery, but the doctor’s don’t know how long it’s going to take!” Fame was sobbing at this point.  

Katya stood their frozen from the words. She didn’t raise her arms to return the embrace or even give her own words of reassurance. All she could do in that moment was collapse. 

Pearl pulled away from Violet to quickly help Fame catch Katya. 

“Katya!” Pearl screamed. Her arms wrapped around the other’s waist in hopes of keeping her from the hospital floor. 

_3:51 am_  

“You must all be with Ms. Mattel.” A Doctor said. 

All the girls snapped out of their little dozes that they had fallen under while waiting for Max to come back with some snacks. 

Katya shot up from her seat and marched over to the young man who was wearing scrubs and a mask hanging from his neck. 

“Is Trixie alright? What the hell happen to her?” She demanded. 

The man stood his ground as the Russian was close to punching anyone who held any form of information. 

“As of now Ms. Mattel is still undergoing surgery. The accident she was in was very severe.” He said in a sober tone. 

“What the fuck do you mean accident!” Katya screamed. 

Pearl was quick to react and made sure that she was holding Katya back. “Come on babe, you have to stay calm. In no way is this going to help Trix.” She reasoned.  

Violet stepped between both Katya and the Doctor to asked her own questions. “Is she going to be alright?” 

The Doctor looked at her and then to the group of distraught women.  

“I’m not sure, she was in a very bad state when paramedics brought her in. She might not make it. If things change then we’ll make sure to keep you posted.” With those final words he spun on his heels and rushed out of the waiting room before he was forced to witness another break down. 

All five girls were stunned to silence.  

“I need to see her.” Katya said urgently. She pushed against Pearl who only held on tighter. 

“You can’t see her. She’s being taken care of.” Pearl tried to argue. 

Katya became more desperate to get released from Pearl’s grip. “No, you don’t get it. I need to see her. She needs me!” Those last words were what Katya needed, because her mental walls broke down and she was screaming out for Pearl to let her go. For Trixie to come back, and for God to tell her why Trixie was going through this. 

“Pearl! I’m begging you, let me go!” Katya cried. Her face contorted into an ugly sob and she fell to the floor once again.  

This time Pearl came down with her. Her own grey eyes were filled with tears, but she didn’t let them fall. What she did do thought was pull Katya against her chest and let the woman cry out her fear, her grief, and all her frustration.  

Violet was staring at the spot where the Doctor had just been in utter shock. 

How was this happening? It felt like a dream. 

Max came back with her bag filled with snack for the other girls. The moment she caught sight of the scene unfolding in the waiting room she knew that something had happen. 

“Fame?” 

Her accented voice was filled with worry and hesitation. 

The woman turned at the sound of Max’s voice with sad eyes. She made her way to the pale beauty and linked their arms together in an act of comfort. 

“The Doctor came and said that Trixie might not make it…” She let her words hang in the air for a moment that seemed to last for an eternity. 

_5:00 am_  

Katya didn’t sit down for hours. After Pearl had been able to stop the flow of tears. She slowly and silently got up. Her feet were aching from being on the floor for a prolong period of time, but she ignored it. She walked away from the group and just leaned against the window of the hospital. 

She was silent until a new Doctor walked up to them. 

“Is this the party for Ms. Trixie Mattel?” She asked. Her voice hinted at fatigue and something else. 

Max was the first to shoot up from her seat between Violet and Fame. 

“That us!” She said loudly. 

Katya’s head snapped back to look at the Doctor. She pushed off the window with a lump in her throat.  

The Doctor gave all the women a greeting before speaking. “In regards to Ms. Mattel and her surgery. It was a success.”  

Katya let a broken breath escape her lips. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she was determined to stay strong.  

“Can we see her?” Violet asked in pure elation. The relief in her eyes showed in the glow that her skinned seemed to suddenly acquire. 

For a moment the Doctor seemed a bit hesitant, but she saw the toll that the entire ordeal was taking on the woman. In particular, she saw as the one with blonde hair and green eyes seemed to be in the verge of some sort of attack. The woman was clearly desperate to see Trixie. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for a tongue lashing from her superiors in letting a freshly operated patient have guests. 

“She’s heavily medicated so it might take a while for her to fully wake up. However, I will allow one guest at a time.” She said that with a sternness in her voice. 

All the girls took steps back expect for Katya.  

The Doctor saw the display and let her eyes fall on the younger woman. With a curt nod she said, “Alright then follow me.” 

Katya was close to the Doctor’s heels not even bothering to look back at the others. She didn’t need to; they knew how important it was for Katya to see Trixie in whatever state she was in. 

As they reached the end of a long hallway the Doctor turned suddenly to face Katya. 

“Ms. Mattel lost a lot of blood during the accident. She also suffered from broken ribs, a leg, and also some internal bleeding. There was a bit of head trauma also so we need to make sure that it isn’t too serious. When you see her, please don’t panic.” The Doctor’s voice was clam and laced with a sort of pity.  

Katya felt fear curling around her like a smothering blanket. Her coat just adding to the affect. She didn’t say anything to the Doctor so they walked a few more steps until they stopped in front of a door. 

The Doctor opened the door slowly and ushered Katya inside. 

Sounds of machines beeping made Katya’s ears ring. When her eyes adjusted to the dimmed lighting it was like a punch to the gut the moment her eyes landed on Trixie. 

The woman was hooked up to a dozens of machines. Her right leg was covered in a cast being suspended up in the air by some contraption. As Katya let her eyes roam up Trixie’s body she saw as bandages, busies and tinny cuts littered her body. When she reached Trixie’s face she saw how a large bandage was covering most of her forehead. Her blonde hair matted in place and blood stained in others. Her left eye was swollen and another bandage had been place on the right side of her face. 

“Oh my God, Trixie…” Katya whispered in disbelief.  

She slowly began to walk up to Trixie’s bed. She looked down and saw how her light pink nail polish had been haphazardly removed. Katya took Trixie’s frighteningly cold hand in hers and just stood there feeling helpless as the most important person to her was suffering.  

_God_ _,_ _let me switch places with her…_ Her mind supplied. 

_May 17, 3: 47 pm_  

It felt like Trixie was in the middle of some storm at sea. Every time she would try to come up for air a wave would always crash over her and bring her down again. 

During the moments she was fighting against the tide she heard voices. All of them sounding unfamiliar. She was scared to say the least because she didn’t know what was going on and what had happened to land her in such a state.  

However, there was one voice that stuck out from the rest.  

It was a woman, a woman who would talk to her every day in a slight accent. Something in the way the woman held her hand and spoke to her put Trixie at ease. That was until the woman would start to cry and beg her to open her eyes.  

Trixie swears that she tried. Oh how hard she tried to open her eyes, squeeze the woman’s hand, but she just couldn’t. The moment she thought she was able to actually break the surface; she was dragged down all over again. 

That was until the woman was talking to her again. Her words making no sense.  

Who was Pearl, Fame, Max, and Violet? Why did they miss her when she didn’t know who they were. 

Slowly at first she was able to let her lashes flutter. Even with such low lighting her eyes still hurt.  

With a bit more effort she was able to open her eyes entirely for only just a moment until she was forced to close them again.  

The woman began to call out for someone. Trixie couldn’t really tell for who. 

“Come on, Trixie baby! Open your eyes! Let me see those baby blues!” The woman begged of her. 

Trixie was trying to open her eyes at this point. She needed to know what this woman looked like. Something was nagging at the back her mind, there was something off with what was going on. Why didn’t she know what the woman looked like? 

As she furthered tried to open her eyes she caught sight of blond hair, then the lingering smell of cigarette smoke floated to her nose. Everything was a blur for a sort time until her eyes finally adjusted.  

Before her was a woman with blonde hair done in two poorly finished braids. Her piercing green eyes were missy with tears and her bright red lips formed a dazzling smile. Her sharp features just added to the unforgettable sight that she presented and yet Trixie didn’t know who she was looking at, she couldn’t remember one bit. 

Her voice was rough from lack of use, but she was able to utter. “Who are you?” 

_5:15 pm_  

She didn’t remember anything, just her name. 

The Doctors said that she must have some case of Traumatic Amnesia. They had told her how she had gotten to the hospital. A drunk driver had rear ended her and sent her flying towards the nearest tree at such an alarming rate that it was truly a miracle that she was still breathing with only a broken leg, four broken ribs, and internal bleeding. 

In that time the blonde woman had left in a state of shock and something else that Trixie couldn’t really point out. The Doctors were kind and told Trixie her name. The woman’s name was Katya. She was a close friend and fellow classmate at their university where Trixie apparently was majoring in fashion with an interest in cosmetology.  

All that information was new to her and every time someone would tell her that, she would just give them a blank stare. 

However, the worse part of that entire ordeal was the fact that every time a new visitor came to see her she was clueless as to how they were. On top of that she couldn’t even stay awake for long periods of time because of the medication that was still in her system.  

But when she thought back to it she would rather have to go through the fatigue then suffer through the pain she was sure her body was feeling.  

_May 20, 1: 30_ _pm_  

Trixie only wanted to see Katya. She didn’t know why or how she was able to come to that conclusion when she didn’t even know the woman.  

There was just something in the way that Katya still came around on a daily basis, held her hand, and talked aimlessly about her day. The act itself was soothing and help with Trixie’s guilt about the way all past visitors had looked at her, but when she tried to think back about who had come to see her all that came back was static. She couldn’t even remember the past few days. All she knew was that she was scared and the only person she actually felt safe with was with Katya.  

A woman who loved to smoke and had a strange fashion sense. 

When Katya did come over Trixie never talked, all she did was sit up right for the short periods of time she could and listened to what Katya said. Of course she wasn’t going to remember, but it was nice to have something that felt familiar even if her mind couldn’t really tell why. 

That day when Katya had come by Trixie had gone through it all. After having a woman by the name of Fame came by to show her picture after picture only to see that Trixie truly didn’t know who those people were or why she was even in them to begin with, she was forced to deal with a cat scan and an MRI that all came up with no results. Trixie had moved to and fro, she was in no mood to feel helpless like she normally would when it came to her memory. 

Trixie was terrified. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her. She didn’t know if she was ever going to have her memories back and if she did what would happen after.  

In middle of Katya talking about a coffee shop she visited, Trixie snapped. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” She cried. 

Trixie could feel hot tears spill from her eyes. “I don’t remember anything! Even when people come in with pictures and stories! They look at me like I should know what their saying, but I can’t!” She gasped for breath as the weight of the situation began to dawn on her.  

“I don’t remember anything…” She whispered with her head hung low. “My entire life is gone and all I have to go by is the feeling that I get when I’m around you.” 

Trixie wiped furiously at her tears. “With everyone else I feel a panic in my stomach. I can’t stand the way they talk to me with such fondness. Yet, when you do it it’s different.”  

Emerald and sapphire collided in a moment Trixie wished could have lasted forever. 

“I look at you and I’m home.” She sobbed. “All I want is to remember, but I don’t know if I can.” 

She let her words hang in the air between the two of them.  

Katya had her eyes glues on Trixie the entire time and it took all her strength not to scoop the Barbie up and embrace her. The look of helplessness and just pure fear broke Katya’s heart.  

Of course her own heart was affected with the fact that her Trixie wasn’t there.  

Yes, Trixie was right in front of her, but it wasn’t _her_ Trixie. Katya knew thought that she had to push her own feelings aside and help her try and regain her memories. 

“Well let’s start from the beginning…” Katya whispered. 

Trixie looked at her with confusion written clearly on her face.  

Katya presented her hand to Trixie with a small smile. Her own tears making her eyes shine.  

“I’m Katya Zamolodchikova. It’s nice to meet you.” As she said those words her voice cracked. 

Trixie looked down at the offered hand with wide tear filed eyes.  

When she took it, her grip was weak. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, I’m Trixie Mattel.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**_From the Very Beginning_ **

_May 21, 9:00 am._

"Ms. Mattel, I will like to inform you that you are cleared to return back home." The Doctor said in a kind voice.

The girl looked between the Doctor and Katya (who had spent all morning with her) with some hesitation in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you home and you can rest there. Maybe with you back in a familiar place you can get back some memory.” The Russian said with a reassuring smile. To her surprise it did nothing to sooth the fear from the Barbie’s blue eyes.

Trixie just grew quiet and collapsed in on herself. Her eyes casted down to the white sheet over her legs. Scratches littered her hands that had been picked at on an almost constant. If it hadn’t been for the other girl, Trixie would have most likely kept at it.

Katya shoulders dropped for a moment. She looked back up at the doctor desperate for some way to fix the damage cause by the car accident.

He looked back with a knowing stare. “Miss. Zamo, may I speak with you for a moment?” He asked.

The woman was quick to act. She got up from her seat ignoring the pins and needles that were running up and down her left leg. Before she left though, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the crown of Trixie’s head.

Trixie of course stiffened at the sudden contact, but when she realized what was happening she relaxed against Katya.

“I’ll be right back.” Katya whispered against the blonde strands that tickled her nose.

“Promise?” Trixie whispered.

“Of course I promise.” Katya said as she pulled back and began to walk over to the Doctor who had the door open for her.

He smiled one last time to Trixie before closing the door. “Your friend will be right back Miss. Mattel. Don’t worry.”

Katya took a few steps from the door and only turned when she heard the too familiar click.

“Now, Miss. Zamo I will like to talk to you about some things that might help with Trixie’s recovery.” He said with a serious tone. His dull brown eyes locked with inpatient greens and he knew that he was going to have to be quick when it came to the woman that he was dealing with. “Trixie will not be able to put weight on her broken leg for around six weeks. In that time, she will have to use crutches. As for her memory loss you have to make sure that you take it slow. If you bombard her with too many pictures, stories, or just places. That might be just too much for her and she will fall into a panic. She needs time to heal properly not only physically but mentally too.”

The Doctor said this with a side glance at the door behind him. He only prayed that whatever had happen to the young girl would be something she would be able to overcome.

Katya let the fake bravado fall at the instructions the doctor was giving her. She nodded her head in understanding and waited for anything else.

The Doctor let a hand fall on the woman’s shoulder. “Your friend will be alright. Just give her time. For now, make sure that Trixie is ready to leave when the nurses come with the wheelchair.”

“Thank you, Doctor…” Katya said as the man began to walk away.

When he was out of sight, she was walking back inside.

_10:05 pm_

Trixie sat silently for most of the journey to the parking lot below the hospital.

She tuned out the nurses who were spitting out things that she could and couldn’t do now that her leg had been covered in an itchy brace. Behind her Katya was pushing the wheelchair listening in rapt attention.

Something began to form in Trixie’s stomach when she caught sight of the only car in the parking lot. Her hands began to tremble even when under the warm blanket they had thrown over her. A sharp pain stabbed through the back of her head and she couldn’t breathe.

The nurses took note of this quickly.

“Is there any other way for me to go home?” Trixie asked out of breath.

Her chest rose and fell at a rapid pace as her body began to take in as much oxygen as it could. “I can’t go back, not again.”

In the back of her mind she could still feel the sudden impact the car made against the tree. She could feel as her entire body flew forward and the seat belt gave loose. There was so much blood on her. She could still smell the gasoline and blood that would waft in her nose every time she tried to get air in her burning lugs.

Yet the strange thing was that she couldn’t remember any actual images. It was her body that could recall it all.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she screamed.

“No! Please, don’t make me go back in there!” She begged.

Katya was quick to act. She moved around the wheelchair quickly. “Моя любовь, listen to me. You don’t have to worry.” She said desperately. Her hands fell on Trixie’s shoulders; holding gently.

Trixie shook her head wildly as she tried to push away from the other.

"Trixie you have to trust me when I tell you that I won't let anything happen to you! " Katya said desperately. Her hands moved from the woman's shoulders to the side of her face. "Look at me!" She demanded.

At the sound of Katya's deep voice, thickened by her accent, Trixie froze. Something snapped in her and she swore that there was an audible click in her head. A voice in the back of her mind told her that she didn't have to be scared. Not when she had Katya. A woman that she knew nothing about, but her body seem to remember.

"I'm scared... " Trixie whimpered. Her vision had blurred from the tears overwhelming her eyes and spilling over her cheeks.

The nurses walked around Katya and smiled down at both girls

"Don't worry, your friend is going to make sure that you're okay on your way home. There's no need to be worried." A lady said with greying hair. The other nurse to the left of her seemed to be just a few years younger.

"It is going to be okay Miss. Mattel." She declared kindly.

When all was said and done in regards to calming down Trixie. She was just a whimpering bundle of blankets that Katya had brought for Trixie for when she was discharged.

The smell of cigarette smoke and rose perfume was something painfully nostalgic for Trixie. But nonetheless it was able to slow down her racing heart and help her ignore the pain in her right leg while she was begin helped into Katya's car.

It took a while for Katya to get in the car because the nurses were bombarding her with things that she needed and couldn't do in regards to Trixie. They also gave her prescriptions for the pain and anxiety.

Every word they said, Katya made sure to let it sink in. She was never good at remembering things because who would trust their memory when they themselves construct the past to something they find is right. Katya made sure that she sent texts to the other girls letting them know that Trixie was coming back home after giving her thanks to the nurses.

"It's time to go home Tracy!" Katya smiled as she opened the car door.

Trixie jumped at the loud sound of the Russian's voice and the fact that she had said her name completely wrong. She then tried to make herself the smallest thing possible. Even with both Katya's and the nurses’ efforts to try and calm her down, Trixie was still frightful of the idea of having to ride in a car.

Then suddenly she felt a light weight on the top of her head. She turned to see what it was only to have her vision obscured by a red sleeve covered in faux fur.

"I know that this is a bit too much to take in, but I want you to know...that I won't let anything happen Tracy. I promise." Katya whispered. The emotions in her voice made her accent thick.

Trixie could hear shuffling next to her then the hand that was on top of her head moved to caress her still damp cheek. Her face was moved up and she was met with a breath taking sight.

Katya was looking back at her with a bare face. The dark circles under her eyes making the green in her irises stand out that much more. For a second Trixie couldn’t breathe.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you left me.” Katya whispered. The space between them closed and Katya pressed a kiss to the corner of Trixie’s lips.

Trixie shivered all over, her hands falling from her blanket to clutch at Katya’s wrists. The feeling that bloomed in her chest was like a fire. Her synapses were sending so many singles to her brain. All of them so familiar that Trixie could have sworn that she had been in that position before. The act had felt so natural, so familiar that Trixie needed to feel that again.

“Kiss me properly.” She all but begged.

Katya looked taken back at the request, but when she was able to come back to her senses she surged forward with a new fever.

_April 1 st 1:20 pm_

_“We’re going to be late for the party!” Trixie panted against Katya’s lips. Thank god for matte liquid lip sticks because they would both have been a mess._

_Katya laughed at that. She moved her hands up Trixie’s thighs, then around her back side so she had a good grip when pulling the Barbie closer._

_She shifted her head to the side and dived down to begin to pepper light nips and kisses against the expanse of Trixie’s neck. When she found a rather sensitive spot she made to latch her perfect teeth on and suck._

_The sound she was rewarded with was music to her ears._

_She pulled back a slight bit so she could whisper hotly into Trixie’s ear. “Just do one thing for me…” She said in a heavy accent._

_Trixie let her eyes fall in bliss as her head lolled to the side. “Anything.”_

_“Don’t forget that you’re mine.” Katya said before going back to placing kisses over Trixie’s neck and collar bone._

_“I won’t, I promise.”_

**_11:12 am_ **

It took longer than expected for the two to get back to Trixie’s home. Not only was Katya trying her hardest to make sure that the ride was as smooth as possible but she also had an eye on Trixie just to make sure that she was doing alright.

The kiss left a tingle on her lips even after they were already pulling up to Trixie’s drive way.

“This is it?” Trixie asked quietly.

Katya looked at her second home with a fond smile. All her memories of the place something that she couldn’t wait to share with Trixie all over again.

But when the Barbie was ready.

“Yes, you chose this place because you liked not having to climb stairs. Also it’s only a five-minute walk from campus.”

Trixie looked out the window for a moment to stare at the small place.

The grass was green with small white flowers littering the ground. The house had white peeling paint. The front door was a bright pink with a whimsically drawn welcome sign. The windows that were on either side were blocked by a white curtain from the inside. Trixie saw it as any other building, it wasn’t her home.

“Are you ready?” Katya whispered.

Trixie turned her head to get a good look at the other woman. “I’m scared.” Trixie said truthfully.

Katya gave her a small smile. Her heart broke, but she made sure that her eyes didn’t show it.

“It’s going to be alright Tracy, you have to trust me.” She whispered those words like they were a prayer. In a way they were. Katya was praying for her Trixie to come back

The younger girl ran her shaking fingers through her tangle blonde hair in a sort of attempt to sooth herself. It didn’t work, she was still feeling the ball of fear in her stomach that just made the uncertainty of the world around her far more real. The constant pain in her leg was something that she could focus on, but she knew that wasn’t right. Katya was there to make her feel safe. The Russian was doing just that. Maybe if Trixie was to be in a more familiar setting then her memories may have a chance of coming back to her. At this point Trixie was desperate for that.

“Let’s go inside then…” Trixie    


End file.
